Winx School Year
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: Trouble maker Musa reunites with her best friends fashion diva Stella, nature lover Flora, techno freak Tecna, bookworm Bloom and sporty Layla when she attend Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes. Will she cause more troubles? Or turn over a new leaf? Read to find out! R&R
1. The new girl

**Hey guys! This is my second story... It just popped into my head last night, so now I'm writing it! I'll keep updating 'In the mall'. Oh and thank you to those who review my one-shot: I don't need you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The new girl<strong>

**No POV:**

**"**Musa! Musa!" Professor Griselda shout and use her book to bang on Musa's table.

Musa wake up with a start.

"Yes, Professor?" yawn Musa standing up.

"Even though you're new here, you cannot sleep in my class. Since you dare sleep, go stand outside until class is over." said Prof. Griselda glaring at Musa. "But...before you go, answer this question. Which of the below is not a transformation? a)Kissix b)Bloomix c)Charmix"

"Um...Professor, before I answer, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, and make it fast." snap Prof. Griselda.

"What is the answer?"

"The answer is...wait a minute. Musa, this is not the way to treat your teachers. You have detention after class for two days. Now go stand in the hallway."

"Fine, whatever." mutter Musa leaving her things at her desk and head outside.

Outside she think 'bout her first day at Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes.

Prof. Griselda continue with class.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was the first day of school and the most popular girls, the Winx are very exited 'cause their childhood best friend, Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula are transferring to Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes._

_"Hey girls, Musa's back from Earth!" squeal Stella. "She's gonna come to Alfea Fountain. We can be a whole group again."_

_"Yeah, I hope her days on Earth have done her some good." said Layla._

_The Winx have been the bestest of friends since they were born. The Winx is a group of best friends. They are fashion diva Princess Stella of Solaria, nature lover Princess Flora of Linphea, techno freak Princess Tecna of Zenith, bookworm Princess Bloom of Domino, sporty Princess Layla of Andros and trouble maker Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula._

_Musa was sent to Earth to attend middle school there by her parents, 'cause they can't stand all the troubles cause by her. Since Musa was on Earth, Layla (Musa's closest friend in the group) didn't have a partner for most of the projects so she have to work alone. Now she's back to Magix to attend high school._

**_In class..._**

_It was total chaos in the Winx homeroom. Professor Griselda walk in and clap her hands to calm the class down._

_"Class, we have a new student." said Prof. Griselda after the noise have died down._

_Musa walk into the classroom. Most of the boys drool when they saw her._

_"Class, this..." begin Prof. Griselda motioning to Musa. "is Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula. Musa, please introduce yourself."_

_"Hey! I'm Musa, my favorite color is red and I'm the fairy of Music."_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

After 17 minutes, Musa poke her head inside the classroom.

"Professor? There's a pair of parents wanting to have a word with you."

"Alright class, you continue with your work." sigh Prof. Griselda, then she look at Musa. "And you young lady, don't you dare take a step into this classroom while I'm gone."

After Prof. Griselda left, Musa walk into the classroom and sit back at her desk. Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Flora and Stella crowd around Musa.

"Wow, Muse. I see you're still the trouble maker. You haven't change one bit." chuckle Layla.

"Yeah." agree Musa.

The girls chat and menage to catch up on the time when Musa's on Earth.

"Gardenia's not bad." Musa begin, just then the Specialists come to Musa's desk.

"Hello Musa." greet Sky.

"Sky! Long time no see." Musa stand up and give Sky a friendly hug.

"Wait Musa, you know Sky?" ask Bloom.

"Well, we met at one of the party that my parents was invited to when I was 10. And since Sky's the only one that's not over 20 years old, so I chatted with him." explain Musa. "Oh and did I mention that - "

But Musa is cut off by Sky who put a hand over Musa's mouth.

"You promise not to tell." said Sky removing his hand and glaring at Musa.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Musa roll her eyes.

"How come you transfer to Alfea Fountain in the middle of the semester?" ask Brandon.

"Oh, you really wanna know?" reply Musa.

"Yeah."

"Well...Stella?" Musa look at Stella who's inspecting her nails. When she heard her name, she look up. "Can you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." laugh Stella, then set to explaining.

"Well you see, Musa here is always getting into all sorts of trouble. Her parents can't stand it, so they sent her to Earth hoping she can keep out of trouble for a year. But that didn't work, in fact she gets into more trouble." Stella pause to laugh at this point. "Did you know? Musa got expelled from 19 middle schools in just a year!"

"So now here I am." grin Musa. "Now I'm back with my best friends and more trouble."

"Oh and FYI, Musa's got a very bad temper and is very stubborn, so you guys better not get in her way." warn Tecna.

"Just like Riven." smirk Timmy earning himself a glare from Riven.

"Oh, Musa's more stubborn than Riven." said Flora.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Musa got expelled from 19 schools in just a year...The boys got quite a shock there, even Riven did not cause that much trouble. Review!<strong>


	2. Detention

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with exams lately, but it all ends next week! Woo Hoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yeah, believe it or not, Musa got expelled from 19 schools. If she get expelled from Alfea Fountain, that makes it 20 schools, but I don't think she's planning to get expelled anytime soon in fear of disappointing her parents. **

**MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever: Really? I've read your stories, when are you updating 'Everything Changed'?**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's chapter 2.**

**Muriforever: Thank you! I'll update 'In the mall' as soon as possible..**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Detention<span>**

**No POV:**

The boys and girls chat for a while.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run. Griselda's coming back." said Musa walking towards the door.

The Winx and Specialists follow her out.

"You guys could probably get in trouble talking to me, you know."

Just then, Prof. Griselda walk round the corner to see them chatting outside the classroom.

"Boys, girls, didn't I tell you to continue with your work? Why are you here chatting?" question Prof. Griselda. "And you, Musa, why are you talking to them?"

"Well...Professor, you told me not to enter the classroom but you didn't told them" Musa motioned to the Winx and Specialists. "not to come out. Besides, they _are_ continuing with their work and that's chatting with me." Musa finish with a grin.

"Young lady, don't you dare talk back to your teachers. You've earned yourself detention for a whole week after class. As for you all," Prof. Griselda glare at the girls and boys making Flora shrink in fear. "you also have detention after class for the next four days. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." chorus the Winx and Specialists except Musa and Riven.

"And you two?"

"Yes Professor." Riven mumble.

"No Professor." grin Musa cheekily.

**Riven's POV:**

We all stare at Musa. Did she just talk back at Griselda? And in her face too. Wow, that girl have a lot of nerve to do that.

"Musa! I give you one more chance." bellow Griselda. "Do you understand or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not." she reply but after seeing the look on Griselda's face, she sigh. "Fine, yes Professor."

Griselda nod at us and go back inside the classroom, but she told us to stand outside.

"Hmp...Now I can't go shopping." huff Stella crossing her hands. Such a drama queen.

"Not a problem Stella, you'll have a lot of time for your beauty sleep." grin Musa.

"Yeah, you're right." Stella's face brighten instantly.

**After class...**

**No POV:**

*Ringggg*

The bell ranged, signalling class is over.

"Finally." said Musa standing up and stretching. "That class was so boring. Now we can have detention."

"I don't know what you're so happy about, Musa." said Layla. "But I sure am not glad to have detention."

"Oh, there's a lot to be happy about." smile Musa. "Fist of all, we're have detention in the music room and second, I'm having detention with you all." said Musa happily.

"Yippy! Me too." cheer Bloom sarcastically.

"Oh, come one Bloom, You gotta admit it, it's fun in the music room and with us too." said Stella.

"Hmm...Maybe it's not so bad after all." smile Bloom brightening up.

**At detention (music room)...**

**Nabu's POV:**

When we arrive at the music room, Griselda's already there waiting.

"Boys and girls," she start sternly. "you're late. Now no chit-chatting and pick a place to sit.

Sky pick a desk by the window, Brandon sit with his back against the wall, I sit on the middle of the room and practice my magic (I'm a wizard while the others are Specialists), Riven sit beside me and growl with his arms tightly crossed, Timmy get a desk and start playing with his electronic gizmos and Helia sit on one of the desk and take out his drawing pad.

The girls all huddle together to catch up on their lost moments, I suppose. After half an hour, Griselda fall asleep. Musa stand up and pick a trumpet off the floor, she blow in it making a very loud noise causing Griselda and Sky, who have fallen asleep to jump.

"Wow, the look on your faces are worthless." she laugh, we all join her except for Sky and Griselda, who have a furious look.

"Musa!" bellow Griselda, "do you want another week of detention or not?"

"Uh oh." Musa mutter under her breath. "No, Professor."

"Good, if I so much as hear one more thing from you, you will have to clean the library and the toilets for a whole week. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." she said in a small voice.

Satisfied with the answer, Griselda go back to Dream Land.

"I didn't know the great and impossible Musa can be scared of a teacher." joke Stella.

"Shut up, Stella." Musa said softly. "I'm heir to the throne of the Harmonic Nebula, and I've been expelled from so many schools. I don't want to disappoint my parents anymore. At least, not get expelled from this school." she said the last part with a mischievous grin.

"I know it." Layla slap her knee. "You can't stay out of trouble for long, you really have to get to the teacher's bad side, do you?"

"Aw...Layla, you know me too well." gush Musa.

**After 3 hours...**

Finally, the end of detention.

"You all can go back to your dorms, but remember tomorrow you still have detention." yawn Griselda standing up and stretching, then walking out of the room.

"Finally, I don't think I can take another minute of sitting here." said Brandon.

"Yeah, I agree with you Brandon." I tell him.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry." said Bloom.

"Me too." said Layla.

"How put we go to the Magix Pizza Place? They have the best pizzas in the whole dimension." suggest Musa. "Besides, I haven't go there for a long time."

"Okay, you guys wanna go?" Stella ask us.

"Sure." Sky answer for all of us.

"Okay, we will meet at the front door in half an hour." said Tecna.

"Half an hour? I can't prepare that fast." whine Stella.

"Chill Stella, you can use your magic to help you." Musa said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so that's settled. See you girls in half an hour." wave Helia.

We all walk out of the music room and into our dorm. Our dorm have a common room and three bedrooms. I share a room with Riven, Timmy share a room with Helia and Sky and Brandon share a room. After half an hour, we go to the front hall to wait for the girls. The girls came after fifteen minutes.

"Hey guys." wave Stella.

"You're late." mutter Riven.

"You're rude." smirk Musa.

After hearing what Musa just said, Riven's mouth fall open.

"Oh Riven, I think you better close your mouth before you catch a fly." giggle Stella._  
><em>

"What's the matter? Haven't spoken to a girl in a long time?" ask Musa innocently.

That girl can really do Riven some good.

* * *

><p><strong>Musa just talk back to Riven. Surprised? :) I will continue the girls and boys' dinner in the next chapter. Review!<strong>


	3. Magix Pizza Place

**Chapter 3 already! Sorry if I haven't update 'In the mall', if anyone can please review or PM me to give me some suggestions. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yup, Riven's really shocked right now. I guess his used to girls fawning over him except the Winx. And the Winx rarely talk back to him, Musa's a first. Three cheers for Musa. Hip Hip HOORAY! haha! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Magix Pizza Place<br>**

**No POV:**

The girls go to the boys' hoverbike. Stella go on Brandon's hoverbike, Bloom go on Sky's hoverbike, Flora go on Helia's hoverbike, Tecna go on Timmy's hoverbike, Layla go on Nabu's hoverbike and Musa go on Riven's hoverbike. They drive for fifteen minutes until they reach Magix Pizza Place.

"Welcome, how many persons?" the waitress greet the group at the door.

"Twelve, oh and can we have a booth? Thanks." Musa said.

"Yes, right this way." the waitress guide them to a booth in the back corner.

After a few minutes, the waitress come back to take their orders.

"What would you like to eat?" ask the waitress taking out her notepad. "Today's special we have pepperoni cheese with extra olives."

"We'll have one 'today's special', one large extra cheesy crust with pineapples and two small deli chicken wings." order Bloom.

"Okay." the waitress write down their orders and ask, "What about drinks?"

"I'll have a 100plus." Musa said.

"Me too." said Layla.

"Me three." said Stella.

"Me fo - " start Brandon.

"We'll all have 100plus." Sky cut in.

"Okay, so that's twelve 100plus, one 'today's special', one large extra cheesy crust with pineapples and two small deli chicken wings. Anything more?"

"Nope, that's all." reply Flora.

The waitress nod and tells them to wait for a few minutes before the pizzas are served. Their drinks come a short while later.

"Hi Musa, how come I didn't know you've come back?" said a voice.

The Winx look up and see...

"Galatea!" Musa jump jump up and hug her cousin tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too." laugh Galatea returning Musa's hug. "Hi Winx."

"Hi Galatea." chorus the Winx and hug Galatea one after another.

"How is it in Melody?" ask Flora.

"Quite good, but still a lot of royal duties." answer Galatea. "So...Who's these?" she gesture to the Specialists.

"Oh sorry, it's just that we haven't met since I went to Earth." apologize Musa sheepishly. "Guys, this is Princess Galatea of Melody a.k.a my cousin. Galatea these are the Specialists."

"Hello." wave Galatea politely.

"Hello, I'm Sky. This is Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu and Helia." Sky introduce the Specialists.

"Hi."

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Whatever."

"So Galatea, what brings you here?" Musa ask her cousin as the Winx and Galatea sit down.

"Well you see, I kind of got fed up with the palace life and being home-schooled, so I ask my parents to let me transfer to Alfea Fountain." begin Galatea. "And guess what? They said YES!"

"Wow really?" squeal Musa once again hugging Galatea.

"Good for you. We've a lot to catch up." said Bloom.

"Yeah, how 'bout we have a sleepover at my palace next weekend? I'm going back for a while." suggest Galatea.

"Okay!" said Stella.

"Hey! You girls talk as if we're invisible." pout Brandon.

"Oh well, you can continue to be." smirk Musa.

"What?"

Just then, the waitress bring their pizzas over.

"One 100plus, please." order Musa for Galatea.

"Coming right up." smile the waitress.

The girls and boys begin to eat.

"Thanks Musa." smile Galatea at Musa. "So, what have you been doing on Earth? Changed your ways?"

"Nope." Musa shake her head.

"Really?" Galatea raise her eyebrow. "How many schools have you been expelled from then? Although I'm not sure I want the answer."

"19 schools." smile Musa.

"Really Musa? You really should change your ways, you're heir to the throne of the Harmonic Nebula. What will your kingdom say when their princess was expelled from 19 schools?"

"Wow, now you really sound like Aunt Matlin." joke Tecna.

"Really? Well well, Musa you have to change your ways, mummy won't like it if you keep it up." Galatea said changing her voice to Matlin's.

The group laugh and Musa blush.

"Whatever. Let's eat." Musa take a piece of pizza and stuff it in her mouth.

"Aw...Musa got scolded by mummy and now are embarrassed?" tease Layla and laugh.

"Shut up. Here." Musa said and stuff a piece of pizza into Layla's mouth while she is laughing.

After dinner, the girls decided to take a walk around Magix Town.

"You guys can go back to school first." said Flora.

"What about you?" ask Helia.

"We can walk back or fly." reply Bloom.

"Oh, okay." Sky said.

"Well, bye then. See you girls tomorrow." Timmy climb on his hoverbike and start the engine.

"Bye!" wave the girls including Galatea.

The boys said their goodbyes and speed off to Alfea Fountain. And the girls walk around Magix Town. Stella keep on dragging them into clothes stores and insist them to try all sorts of clothing. After 2 hours or so which seemed like an entire decade to the girls, they finally go back to Alfea Fountain.

"Ugh Stella, that was some shopping you made us do." groan Bloom putting down all the things Stella made her buy.

"Well darling, a lady always needs to look her best. Not to mention you're a princess."

"Whatever."

"Bye Winx, I'm gonna head back to my dorm. See you in the morning." said Galatea walking out of the Winx's dorm then sticking her head in, "Oh and Stella, no thanks for the shopping you made us do." and she close the door causing the Winx to laugh at Galatea's joke.

"What? Shopping's fun. I don't know why you all hate it. But whatever, I'm going to sleep." huff Stella and she go to her room that she share with Layla leaving the girls laughing their heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>When exactly is Halloween? Whenever it is, I'm gonna write 'bout the Winx being sent to Earth to study there for a while by Ms. Faragonda and Mitzi invite them to her Halloween party in the next chapter or so. (BTW, Bloom's from Earth but she found her real parents earlier than the movie, so she go back to Domino.) I don't even know what I'm talking about. Excuse me if you don't get it... :P Review and stay tune!<strong>


	4. Mission to Earth

**Here I am! Here's chapter 4 for you all! Just a FYI, the Winx have already earned their Enchantix and now on their way to earning Believix. Oh and Bloom don't call Mike and Vanessa by their name 'cause she thinks it's rube considering they raised her up without wanting anything in return. So now she have two sets of parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Muriforever: Maybe, maybe not. Read and you'll find out. LOL that rhymes...! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Mission to Earth<span>**

**No POV:**

The next day after class, the Winx and Galatea meet up for lunch.

"Galatea! Over here!" Stella wave to Galatea.

"No need to yell my name for the whole world to hear." smile Galatea.

"So, how did it go?" ask Flora. "Did you make any friends?"

"Oh yes, there's this girl, Princess Krystal of the Fifth Petal."

"Really? She's the princess of my neighboring kingdom." said Flora.

"Yeah, she said that too, when I tell her all about you guys."

"Now, enough of the chit-chat. We need to go shopping." Stella clap her hands.

"AGAIN?!" exclaim Layla and Musa.

"Hm? Is there a problem?" ask Stella innocently.

"You bet there is a problem." Musa said.

"You just made us go shop - " Layla is cut off by Tecna.

"Girls, Ms. Faragonda ask us to meet her in her office after we had lunch." Tecna said looking up from her laptop.

"Okay then, come on girls." Bloom walk towards the front gate of Alfea Fountain to catch a bus to Magix Town.

The girls follow her. The bus stop at Magix Town Center, and the Winx have lunch at Papa's. After lunch, they head back to Alfea Fountain and go to Ms. Faragonda's office except Galatea who go back to her room.

"Ms. Faragonda, you said you wanna talk to us?" Bloom ask once they have sat down.

"Yes, I was thinking of sending you all to Earth for a mission." Ms. Faragonda begin.

"WHAT?" Stella exclaim.

"Yes Stella, you all are to go to Gardenia and study at Gardenia High. There's a fairy there, although she doesn't know that yet. Your mission is to help her believe in fairies and earn your Believix. You need to protect her from the Trix, who are trying to get her powers like they tried to Bloom's."

Bloom shuddered at the thought and ask, "Who is she? The fairy, I mean."

"I don't know what her powers are and what's her name. That is why I'm sending you there. You will earn your Believix when you help people believe in magic. Believix fairies are stronger than Enchantix fairies."

"When do we leave?" ask Flora.

"You will leave tomorrow."

"But Ms. Faragonda, where will we stay?" ask Tecna.

"You will stay at Bloom's adopted parent's house. I've already discussed this matter to them and they have agreed to it."

"Okay." the Winx chorus.

"Thank you girls. I wish you all the best on your mission. I'll see you girls off tomorrow morning at 9:45 a.m. You'll all be excused from today's class and you can start packing. Oh and remember to sleep early."

"Thank you!"

The girls go back to their dorm.

"Yay! I can't believe it, I'm gonna see mum and dad again!" Bloom squeal in a sing-song voice.

"Well, we better start packing or Princess Stella here won't pack enough clothes for ball gown, evening gown, nightgown, everyday clothes..."

"Very funny Layla. But whatever I'm gonna go pack." Stella stick her tongue out at Layla and go to her room to pack.

Layla just chuckle and go to pack. The other Winx also go to their rooms to pack their things.

The next day, they go to the front gate to wait for Ms. Faragonda to open the portal that will bring them to Bloom's house.

"Really Stella?" Layla arch her eyebrows in disbelief. "You can buy your clothes there on Earth. Do you seriously need to bring five suitcases?"

"Yes, of course. A princess always need to be prepared. What if there is a ball, and we don't have any dresses and couldn't go? That would be embarrassing for a princess."

"Stella, the people on Earth doesn't even know we are princesses." said Bloom.

"What? Oh well. Still, I need to be prepared."

"Whatever." said Layla and Musa rolling their eyes.

"Okay girls, enough of arguing." Ms. Faragonda clap her hands for attention. "You will step into this portal and it will bring you directly to Bloom's house. I've already registered you girls to Gardenia High and you will start school in a week. In the meantime, you can explore Gardenia or do whatever you like. Now, good luck and bye!"

"Bye!" The Winx step into the portal and find themselves in the living room of Mike and Vanessa's house.

"Bloom! Girls! Oh, we're so glad to see you." Mike and Vanessa greet.

"Mum! Dad!" Bloom hug them tightly.

"Bloom sweetie, I can't breath." choke Mike.

"Oops, sorry." Bloom immediately release her grip, step back and grin sheepishly.

Mike hug all the girls in turn while Vanessa go and make some tea.

"How's Alfea Fountain doing, Musa?" Vanessa ask Musa while passing out tea to all of the girls.

"It's great." Musa reply.

"That's a good thing to hear. I hope you don't go 'round causing trouble as you did when you are on Earth."

"Um..." Musa blush and Stella laugh.

"Anyway, now it's 12:00 p.m. what do you girls want to eat?" Mike ask the Winx.

"McDonald's!" Musa and Bloom shout.

"What is McDonald's?" Tecna ask.

"McDonald's is a fast food restaurant that is very popular on Earth." Bloom explain.

"You should try it. It's delicious." Musa said.

"Let's try it." Flora said

"Okay." Layla, Tecna and Stella said.

"Mum, dad, can we go to McDonald's?" Bloom ask Mike and Vanessa.

"Alright sweetie. Get in the car." Vanessa said while putting on her coat. "After lunch, you girls can walk 'round in the mall 'cause I need to work at the shop."

"Yay! Shopping on Earth." Stella cheer.

"Stella, you've already brought 5 suitcases full of your clothes and things that is enough to last you a year without repeating the same outfit, and now you want to buy more?" Layla ask in disbelief.

"Yes?" Stella reply.

Layla give her a look, sigh and walk out of the house. Stella and the other girls follow suit. At McDonald's, Bloom, Layla and Musa each order a cheese and burger, fries and a coke. Stella order fries and coke, Flora order a salad and a Milo and Tecna order a pack of chicken nuggets and a coke. After lunch, the girls except Flora go to Gardenia Mall. Flora decided to help with Vanessa's flower shop.

"Let's split up." suggest Layla. "We'll meet here in one hour. Then we'll go to Vanessa's shop."

"Great! Bloom, you come with me." Stella drag Bloom into one of the boutiques.

"I'm going to iWorld." Tecna point towards a phone store.

"Okay, so that leaves us." Musa said.

"How 'bout we go into one of the arcades? I hear they have a dancing machine thingy." Layla suggest.

"Cool." Musa and Layla go towards the arcade.

Little did the girls know, the Specialists are secretly following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Review! And thanks to those who told me when Halloween is.. :)<strong>


	5. Mission to Earth 2

**Sorry I'm late to update but now I'm back! So here's something you might wanna know, Alfea Fountain has two headmasters/headmistress. Ms. Faragonda is in charge of the girls (a.k.a the fairies) and Prof. Saladin is in charge of the boys (a.k.a the heroes). So now you know this information, you can continue enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Mission to Earth 2<span>**

**No POV:**

**With the Specialists...**

"Why do we need to follow those stupid pixies?" grumble Riven for the fifth time since they land on Earth.

"'Cause Prof. Saladin said so." Sky reply simply.

_**~Flashback~**_

_The Specialists go to Prof. Saladin's office._

_"Why are we here again?" Brandon ask._

_"Prof. Saladin has something to tell us." Timmy reply not looking up from his phone._

_Sky knock on Prof. Saladin's door and the boys go in._

_"Thank you boys, for coming." Prof. Saladin start._

_"Oh, just hurry up already." Riven huff._

_"Riven!" Prof. Saladin give Riven a glare which just make him roll his eyes. "As you all know, the Winx are going on a mission on Earth. I want you boys to follow them to make sure they're safe from harm."_

_"So...You want us to go with them to Earth?" Helia ask his uncle._

_"No, what I want is you all go to Earth to help them...but secretly. So, you will not let them see you, understand?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good, you will leave tomorrow, after the girls."_

_"Okay."_

_The boys go out of Prof. Saladin's office and into their dorm to pack for the mission._

**_~End of flashback~_**

"Why us?" Riven huff.

"'Cause Prof. Saladin chooses us." Timmy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Listen up boys, Helia has already gone to the flower shop where Flora is. And me and Riven will follow Layla and Musa to the arcade. Sky and Brandon, you follow Stella and Bloom to the boutiques. Timmy, you go with Tecna to iWorld or whatever it's called." Nabu said.

"Aye aye captain." Riven said sarcastically but follow Nabu to the arcade anyway.

The rest of the boys also follow the other girls. At the arcade, Nabu and Riven see Musa and Layla on the dance pad dancing to a very fast song.

"Wow! These girls sure can dance." Nabu said.

"Whatever." Riven grumble but secretly admiring Musa.

The boys hid behind one of the machine to watch the girls.

"Whew!" Musa said panting after she and Layla finish the round.

"Wanna continue?" Layla ask her panting friend.

"No thanks. How 'bout we go grab a bite? I'm hungry after that round." Musa suggest.

"Sure. Why not?"

The girls go to one of the restaurant where a waiter lead them to a booth and hand them each a menu.

"Hello, welcome to Pancake House. What would you girls like?" one of the waiter greet them.

"Um...Let's see, how 'bout a pearl milk tea? And a Pancake House Special." Layla order handing back the menu to the waiter. "What 'bout you, Musa?"

"I'll have a Chocolate Milkshake and a Cheese on Pancake." Musa order and hand the menu over to the waiter.

"Alright, just wait for a few minutes. Your meals will be served shortly." the waiter smile and walk to the kitchen.

**With Bloom and Stella...**

"Try this." Stella said handing Bloom a sundress.

"Again? Stella, you've made me try almost everything in the ladies' compartment." whine Bloom.

"Aw come on, just this last one then we can eat something." Stella suggest.

"Fine." huff Bloom grabbing the sundress and heading into one of the fitting room.

**With Tecna...**

"Excuse me, do you have the newest iPhone?" Tecna ask one of the salesgirl.

"Sure." the girl lead Tecna to one side of the shop. "Here's iPhone Windows' 8 and here's iPhone... - "

"Um..I was wondering if you have iPhone9 Galaxy 32?" Tecna ask politely.

"Um..." the girl look at her like she's grown another head or something. "Huh? Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me." the girl quickly scurry off to help other costumers.

"Oh well, I'll just go and grab something to eat." Tecna sigh and walk out of the store.

**At Pancake House...**

"Hey look, there's Tecna. TECNA" Musa wave Tecna over to their booth.

"Hi girls. I didn't expect you to be here." Tecna smile and slid in next to Musa.

"We're competing with each other on the dance machine." Layla said with a smirk. "But of course I won."

"No you didn't, _I_ won."

"Nah-uh. Me."

"No, me."

"Sorry, you're one second too late."

"Says the one whose one second later than me."

"Girls girls." Tecna interrupt them. "No matter who won, I think you two can settle for a tie."

"Fine. But remember, I won that round." Layla said.

"Nope, you mean me." Musa shake her head.

"No, it's me who - "

"Here's your Pancake House Special, miss. And here's your Cheese on Pancake." the waiter come cutting Layla off. "And what would you like, miss?" the waiter give Tecna a menu.

"Um...A yogurt and pineapple fruit shake and Omelet Pancake."

"Okay, coming right up."

After the girls ate, they go to their meeting spot where they find Bloom and Stella waiting for them.

"Where have you girls been?" Stella ask them.

"We're just eating at a restaurant called Pancake House." Tecna reply. "And Bloom, Earth is so out-dated. I went to iWorld just now, and they told me that iPhone9 Galaxy 32 haven't been invented."

"Sorry, Tecna. But you need to get use to the fact that Earth's technology is a lot slower than the Magical Dimension."

"Oh."

The girls go to Vanessa's shop with the boys following them secretly.

"Hey mum!" Bloom greet Vanessa once they're inside the shop. "We're here to pick Flora up."

"Hey Bloom. Hey girls."

"Is it okay if I go back with them?" Flora ask politely. "Is there anything that you need my help for?"

"Oh, it's fine. You've been such a big help." Vanessa compliment Flora making her blush.

"It's nothing." Flora said with her cheeks a light pink.

"That's our Flora." Stella boast. "She's such a sweetheart, always willing to help others but never take credit for herself. Really Flora, you need to take your share of the compliment."

"Yes." Flora reply.

Vanessa laugh at the pair of friends.

"Okay mom, we're gonna go home first. See you in the evening." Bloom said giving Vanessa a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Vanessa!"

"Bye girls!"

The girls walk back to Bloom's house. On the way, Mitzi pull up in her limo.

"Oh, hi Bloom. You're back? And with some of your friends from dummy school." she cackle evilly.

"Shut up, Mitzi." Bloom sigh, not liking how Mitzi talk about the Winx.

"Whatever." Mitzi roll her eyes and continue. "I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow night. Hope you can come. Oh and remember to dress up and not go to my party in your geeky clothes. Bye!" and with that she speed away leaving the Winx in a cloud of dust.

"Ugh...I hate that girl." Bloom said after Mitzi's gone.

"Yeah, and her perfume's too thick." Stella agree.

"And she called us geeky." Tecna said.

The girls continue their walk home.

"So...What will we go as?" Musa ask after they reach Bloom's house.

"To where?" Bloom reply.

"To Mities or Maity's or whatever she's called Halloween Party, duh." Musa said.

"Oh, that. Are you sure you all wanna go? 'Cause she pretty mean." Bloom ask with an uncertain look on her face.

"'Course we wanna go. I mean, our first party on Earth." Stella speak up.

"Yeah, we could go and if we don't like it, we can always come back."

"Okay then, what do you girls wanna go as? 'Cause we need to dress up." Bloom ask.

"Vampires?"

"Werewolves?"

"Witches?"

"Ghosts?"

"Disney Princesses?"

"Nope, we need something unique and unusual." Bloom shake her head at all of the Winx's suggestions. "Oh I have a brilliant idea. We can go as..."

The girls all lean in, eager to hear Bloom's brilliant idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What will the girls go as, I wonder. Is it Pumpkins? Prom Queens? Homecoming Queens? Read and stay tune to find out. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**P.S I know it is a bit late for a Halloween Party, but I don't really have time on Halloween to update. And I haven't wrote this chapter on October anyway.**


	6. The Halloween Party

**The school holidays are coming... WOO HOO! ^^ Anyway, this chapter is about Mitzi's party, like in Season 2 Episode 16 but with the Specialists following them. But this chapter won't show the Specialists. Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yup, you got that right... Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Muriforever: Your wish/hope is granted...haha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Halloween Party<strong>

**No POV:**

"...FAIRIES!"

"Fairies?"

"Yes, fairies. We'll go in our Enchantix."

"Um...No offense Bloom, but didn't Ms. Faragonda warn us to keep our powers hidden until we have our Believix?" Tecna ask uncertainly.

"I know, but we won't be using our powers or anything." Bloom said. "We'll just be wearing it as a costume."

"If you say so." Tecna shrug.

**The next night...**

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Vanessa!"

"Bye Bloom! Bye girls."

The girls go to the place where Mitzi is having her party.

"Are you sure it's this place, 'cause it's a bit too scary for my liking." Stella said in a shaking voice.

The girls are standing outside the gates of a dark mansion that is in need of repair and a coat of paint. It has a scary feeling to it.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Bloom reply.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Musa said and walk inside the gates.

Layla follow and the other girls, not wanting to be left behind quickly fall in step with Musa and Layla. The Winx hear some noise making Flora jump.

"W-what's that n-noise?" Flora jump and hold Layla's arm tightly.

"Relax Flora, I don't think it's anything." Layla assure her shaking friend. "Look, we're here."

The Winx are now standing in front of the front door. Bloom rings the bell, making Stella and Flora jump in fright.

*Mwahaha*

"Chill Stella and Flora, it's just the doorbell." Musa laugh at their reaction.

"S-scary." Stella said.

A vampire open the door making the girls all scream in fright.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Huh?" the vampire remove it's mask and ask. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Um...We're here for Mitzi's party." Bloom said after she has calmed down.

"Oh...Right this way." the vampire put on it's mask and lead the girls to the mansion's living room where a lot of other people with all sorts of costumes are in there.

The Winx take off their hoods just as Mitzi come down from the stairs dressed as a superstar. A lot of 'aww' and 'wow' can be heard from the Mitzi's friends, making Mitzi furious.

"Hey people! I'm the host here, pay me some respect!" shout Mitzi. "And you, Bloom and your stupid friends from wherever you come from, don't try to steal the spotlight from under my nose."

"Oh Mitzi, who's stealing your spotlight? Although if you wanna be our fan, you are more than welcome." Stella said innocently batting her eyelashes at Mitzi. "Oh and BTW, your perfume stinks."

A lot of the guests laugh at Stella's joke.

"Whatever you say, but you'll pay for that comment sooner or later." Mitzi said slyly to the Winx then turn to address her guests. "Let the party BEGIN!"

The DJ spin some music and the guests dance with each other. The Winx stand a little to the side and watch them while drinking some juice.

"I think there's something fishy going on here." Stella comment.

"Yeah, there's 94% that Mitzi is planning something against us and 6% that she's not." Tecna said.

Just then Mitzi announce that she is not feeling well and she will go upstairs to rest with her best friend accompanying her and that the party shall go on.

Suddenly, "ahhhh!"

"What's that?" Flora cling to Tecna's arm.

"Let's observe." Musa suggest.

The Winx climb the stairs and go into the source of the sound to find Mitzi screaming her head off.

"Oh Bloom, you're finally here." Mitzi exclaim.

"Huh? Why?"

"I-I saw t-them."

"What's 'them'?" Bloom ask.

"The three ghost sisters." whisper Mitzi looking around as if it will pop out of nowhere.

"Ghosts?" Flora shiver. "Where?"

"Chill Flora, I think this is a joke." Stella assure her and give Mitzi a hard look.

"No, it's true." Mitzi's best friend, Aliza speak up. "It was said that on every Halloween Day, three ghosts will appear to someone in search of their youngest sister. Whoever it is that they decided to appear to, the someone will be curse in 24 hours' time."

"And why's that?"

"Legend has it that many years ago, there lived four sisters Alice, Brie, Casie, and the youngest one, Livy. One Halloween, Livy was murdered when the sisters were having a party. Alice, Brie and Casie vowed to seek revenge and searched for their sister's ghost every Halloween Day. Up until now, the three sisters are still searching for Livy's ghost." Aliza explain.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the three sisters are here searching for Livy's ghost." Mitzi said. "Bloom, you're the only one who can save me."

"Um..." Bloom hesitate.

"Please, I beg you!"

"Okay." Bloom said and give Mitzi a hug. "I'll help you. Come on Winx!"

The girls follow Bloom down the stairs.

"Did you hear? Mitzi saw the three ghosts." somebody said.

"Yeah, it's scary. I hope they don't come find me. Although poor Mitzi, she's gonna be cursed in 24 hours." another person agree.

"You need to save her!" another person with a skeleton costume run up to Bloom.

"Don't worry, we will." Bloom pat the person's hand reassuringly and turn to the Winx. "Come on Winx!"

The others nod and follow Bloom out into the night.

"It's very foggy here, I can't see my nails." complain Stella.

"Stella shut up." Musa groan.

"Hey look! What's that?" Bloom ask pointing to something on the ground.

"Let's go see." Stella walk towards it to find a rake. "It's just a garden thing, a rake?"

She pick the rake up.

"Stella! Put it down and let's go."

**Meanwhile, in the mansion...**

"Ahahaha!"

"It's so funny!"

"I can't believe they bought the whole three ghosts and sister thing. Ahahaha!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mitzi comand coming down the stairs smirking. "Let's put our plan in action."

The laughing guests stop and go outside standing in various possitions while Mitzi put on a ghosts costume.

**With the Winx...**

"Um g-girls...w-what's t-that?"

"What's what, Flora?"

"T-that." Flora point a shaking finger to three approaching shadows.

"Girls, I think they're the three ghosts that Aliza told us about." Bloom comfirm.

"Now what?" ask Stella.

"I think...RUN!"

The girls run to the front gate to be meet by the forth ghost.

"Mitzi!" Stella exclaim.

"Mitzi?" the girls ask in unison.

"Yeah, that ghost, it's Mitzi." Stella said pointing to the forth ghost in front of the Winx.

"Ugh...How did you find out?" Mitzi ask in an annoyed tone taking off her mask.

"Your perfume, Mitzi." chuckle Stella. "Didn't I tell you that your perfume stink? Well, your perfume is a dead giveaway."

"Whatever, but admit it, you all are scared just now."

"No we're not. But now we are, 'cause there's a ghost s-standing behind y-you." Stella said.

"Ha! Try another one, dummy. Haven't got another joke?" Mitzi laugh.

"Wooo..."

She turn around and see a ghost floating in mid-air.

"Ahhhh!" with that Mitzi run towards the mansion with her other friends.

"Um girls, I think this one's real." Musa begin.

The girls look at each other and yell, "RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review!<strong>


	7. Gardenia High

**Hello again..! This chapter will be a bit short, so be warned! Haha! Anyway, this is the chapter where the Winx and Specialists start their first day at Gardenia High. (It's also one of the school that Musa was expelled from. Somehow, Ms. Faragonda managed to get her back in, despite being expelled once.) So... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Muriforever: Thanks! As for the ghost, I dunno...I didn't mention it. I think the ghost's real.**

**Alex winx club:Thanks! Nope, the ghost's real...I think.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Gardenia High<span>**

**No POV:**

**A week later...**

Today is the day the Winx start at their new school, Gardenia High.

"Girls, wake up." Vanessa said drawing the curtains in Bloom's room. "It's time for school."

"Ugh...Let us sleep for a few more minutes, mum." Bloom mumble snuggling deep into her bed for comfort.

The other girls all snuggle into their sleeping bags except Stella who jump up.

"Leave it to me, Vanessa. I'll wake them up." Stella said, a bright light growing in her hands.

"NO!" the girls all jump up and shout, "We're awake! No need to use that on us, Stella."

"Yep, I can see that." chuckle Stella dimming the light.

The girls all scurry to get to the bathroom first.

"Aww...I was suppose to be first. She's just faster than me for one second... One! Just one second." Musa complain to no-one-in-particular when Layla beat her to the bathroom.

"Never mind sweetie, maybe next time." Flora assure the musical princess.

When they're done, the girls head downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, they walk to school not knowing the Specialists are following them closely. When they reach Gardenia High, they go into the principal's office to take their class schedule and school files.

"We're suppose to go to _that_ school? With _them_?" Riven exclaim pointing at the school and the girls.

"Yep, Gardenia High." Timmy state.

"But then, they'll know we follow them from Magix to Earth when we get introduced to our class or when we bump into them." Helia conclude.

"Yeah." Sky said.

"What do we do now?" Brandon ask.

"I dunno, what did Prof. Saladin said 'bout us going to the school?" Nabu ask.

"Whatever, let's go." Riven turn and walk towards the school building.

"Hey! Riven, wait up! Ugh...let's go." sigh Sky.

"Thank you, Principal Connors." the girls said while exiting the principal's office after their briefing by the principal.

The Winx go to their locker to take their things for their first period: Chemistry.

"We have lockers beside each other and classes with each other! How cool is that?!" Stella said.

"Yeah, Ms. Faragonda's sure done a great job." Bloom agree.

*RINGGGGGG*

"That's the bell! Let's go."

The girls follow the crowd to their classroom for first period. When they go in, the whole class is in total chaos, until the teacher, Prof. Callaghan comes in and claps his hands for the students' attention.

"Class! Class!" the professor yell. "Class, we have some new students here. This is Musa, Layla, Flora, Stella, Tecna and Bloom. You girls can sit there." he points to an empty long table for 12.

**At Lunch...**

"Phew, finally it's lunch time. I can't believe I can't use my magic in this school." Stella complain. "The homework are very hard to do and I can't believe the teacher make me go up to solve the mathematics problem on my first day..." Stella keep on ranting and the girls tune her out.

"Hey look!" Bloom suddenly shout pointing to something or someone who just came in the door. "Isn't that the boys?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will the girls reaction be when they find out the boys followed them to Earth? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! Okay, when I say this chapter is a bit short, I lied...It is very very short (so sorry 'bout that.. :P). Anyway, review!<strong>


	8. In the cafeteria

**So sorry for the long wait. It's been after a month, sorry. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex winx club: I'm afraid you will be disappointed as I don't know what to write in their argument so I cut it short.<strong>

**Muriforever: I don't know, we'll just have to see how the story goes. And thank you, I will. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: In the cafeteria<span>**

**Timmy's POV:**

At lunch, we all go to the cafeteria. We have all the same classes as the girls but they haven't noticed us yet, except for Chemistry. We've skipped our first period 'cause Riven start a fight with the principal and was given a warning. I sigh as we enter the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Nabu ask, concern. He is walking beside me.

"Nothing, I just hope that Riven behaves himself before he gets us all expelled."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

As soon as we enter the cafeteria, we hear a shout. I look to the source of the shout and find Bloom pointing to us.

"Hey look! Isn't that the boys?"

"Oh boy." I hear Helia mutter.

"What do we do now?" Brandon ask.

"Let's go talk to them." Riven suggest starting to walk over to their table.

"What?! No! They'll find out we follow them to Earth." Sky said putting a hand on Riven's shoulder, stopping him.

"Well, they've already found out. Haven't they?" I said logically.

After all, no use running away as they've already saw us. So we walk towards their table.

"Hey!" Brandon wave to the girls but all the while eyeing Stella.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stella demand.

"Are you following us?" Layla ask.

"Guys, let's discuss this in a more private place, I see we're gonna have some company if we don't go now." Flora said calmly while pointing behind us.

We turn around and see a girl with cat-like glasses with her two sidekick walking towards us. Me, the guys and the Winx turn to walk out of the cafeteria. Too late.

"Hey, I'm Mitzi." the girl, Mitzi introduce herself.

We turn around and smile politely at her.

"Hey, Mitzi. As you already know, I'm Bloom and we really need to run. So, bye!" Bloom tell her sweetly and run out the cafeteria, the rest of us following not far behind.

"Hey, wait! I am not finished, who's the hot brunette guy?" I hear her shout after us.

We all go to a secluded area of the school. When we reach there, the girls turn around.

"Explain." Stella demand.

"Explain what, blondie?" Riven reply rather rudely.

"Don't you call her that." Musa said in anger. "Explain why you guys are here."

"W-well..." Nabu sheepishly smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well?" Layla raise her eyebrow.

"Were you stalking us?" Tecna ask.

"What!? No!" Sky reply. "Well, not really."

"You see, we were given a mission." Brandon explain.

"And your mission is to stalk us?"

"No, our mission is to protect you girls." I reply Tecna.

"Why? We don't need protection. We're perfectly find by ourselves." Bloom defend her and the girls.

**No POV:**

"Yeah right." Riven scoff.

Bloom glare at him while he rolls his eyes.

"Our mission is to help you find the fairy and protect you from the Trix." Sky explain. "We was suppose to do it secretly, but...well you know the rest."

Just then, the bell rang.

*Ringgg*

"Let's go to class first." Flora said.

The two groups go to class.

"Wait! Let me see your schedules." Musa said holding out her hands.

"Me and the guys have all the same class together so you just need to see mine. Here." Sky hand her his schedule and she take out hers.

"Girls, we have all the same class as them." she announce after comparing the schedules and giving Sky's back to him.

They shrug and go to class together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Lol, it's extremely short 'cause I don't know how to write their reaction to the boys following them to Earth. Anyway, stay tune and REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
